


Taking Love

by Marianokasa



Series: Mpreg Eren X Levi moments [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aww, Babies, Curses, Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Manly Cries, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Mpreg, Multi, Oh My God, Surprises, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is having what he thinks he is having now. Oh god, this is it. Sequal to Taking surprises, part one of two of the final chapter.<br/>UPDATE-I added a little bit to the end and fixed some of the words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Love

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to have the chapter in half, so this one is gonna be about the labor and Eren's friends helping him. They are awesome. I like to thank a friend who decided me to cut the chapter in half for more surprises. Also note! Something is gonna happen in this labor! Enjoy!

Some dad's would panic or remain calm, however Levi is both." Now?! Now?! On your birthday as well?!" He said in a mixture of calmness yet panic in his eyes. "We need to get him in bed now!" Hanti ordered. Connie, Jean, and Mikasa lifted Eren up."Armin, Sasha, and Historia, get a lot of water and blankets! Erwin and Moblit, get some bottles, milk, and covers for the babies." "On it!" Erwin said. " Levi come with me." Levi did so as Hanji said.  
\------------  
"Ow! Fu- OW!" Eren yelled in pain as he layer down on the bed of his and Levi's room. Levi held onto Eren's hand for him to squeeze. God he is strong. "OW-you are doing good Eren." Levi said. "I SWEAR WHEN WE ARE DONE WITH THIS-OW- I HATE THIS-OWWW!" Eren yelled in pain as he spread his legs apart. Levi sweared he heard his hand is gonna break in a few pushes. "Levi it's the pain, so he doesn't mean it." Hanji said. "I know." " Mikasa, Jean, and Connie, best to not directly look here." They did so as Erwin and Moblit gothe the stuff and put it on the table as Armin, Historia, and Sasha put the water and blankets next to Hanji. "Eren ready to push?" Eren nodded. "Push!" He did so. It took three pushes to get the first one out, as for levi's hand started to bruise, so he switched his hand to the other one. "It's a boy!" Hanji wrapped the baby in a blanket and gave him to Erwin.Eren felt another pain and pushed again. "This one is a girl!" She handed it to Mikasa. He pushed one more time. "Another girl!" Hanji gave it to Armin. Eren felt another one. "What!" Levi exclaimed as he saw another baby. "Eren push one more time!" Hanji said, and he did. The baby came out and Hanji wrapped it in a blanket." This is another boy!" She handed him to Levi. Mikasa and Armin handed the two girls to Eren, and Erwin handed the older baby boy to Levi. "Quadruplets. Oh my god." Eren sighed as he was healing himself thanks to his titan powers. "So what are their names?" Sasha asked. "The first boy is Farlan." Levi said. "And the first girl is Isabel." Eren said. "The other girl is Kalura." "And the other boy is...." Levi thought of a name. "Hannes." Eren finished. "They are perfect. Farlan, Isabel, Kalura, and Hannes Ackerman-Yeager." Hanji stated. Mikasa,Armin, Sasha, and Historia awed as Connie, Moblit, Jean, and Erwin manly cried. Levi looked at his children. They all opened their eyes. Farlan and Isabel had Grey, with a hint of blue, eyes as for Kalura and Hannes had Green, with light brownish-grey eyes. "They are beautiful. " Levi said to Eren. "I know. I am glad we had them Levi." Levi kissed him. "I am too." "Eren you do realize you have to stay in bed for 2 days now right?" Hanji said. "Yeah, I don't mind." This world maybe cruel, but there is beauty in it, just like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am just full of surprises in my mind am I? Anyway tomorrow, will be it and the start of the Erwin/Armin's story. See you soon!


End file.
